


oh, when did you fall out of love with me?

by marleah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Inspired by Music, James Potter - Freeform, M/M, Suicide, TW: Suicide, alessia cara - Freeform, im sorry, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleah/pseuds/marleah
Summary: TW: SUICIDEplease do not read this book if you are uncomfortable with the above topic.why the fuck did remus have to go and ruin everything?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	oh, when did you fall out of love with me?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: suicide   
> please do not read this if you're uncomfortable with the above topic or get triggered by it in any way.
> 
> i was just listening to alessia cara's song 'out of love' and thought of this idea for this scenario, from sirius' pov. scroll down for the prompt, and i hope this is worth your time.

> _oh, oh, oh,_
> 
> _when_
> 
> _did_
> 
> _you_
> 
> _fall_
> 
> _out of love [...]_
> 
> _with me_

he huggedme. held me. stared at me. kissed me.

but he didn't hug me _the same_ anymore. he didn't hold me _the same_ anymore. he didn't stare at me or kiss me or

_love me_

the same anymore.

stupid potter with his _don't overthink it!_ shit...

no one knows him like i do. no one loves him like i do. i had plans for us, for our future, for everything. 

and then he had to go fuck it all up.

or maybe i fucked it up. maybe i wasn't good for him anymore. maybe he realised he could do so much better and he was leaving me just like every other fucking person in my life and now i just lost the only thing i really had going for me and i...

every thought was another sip burning my throat.

and every sip was another memory.

_"i need to talk to you."_

_i smirked. "you need to talk to me, or you need me?" please, don't be telling me this... please..._

_he shook his head. "i need to_ talk _to you."_

_"no, you need me." don't tell me. i need to avoid this._

_"no, i need to talk to you. please." his hands were shaking. fuck._

_"no, you -"_

_"PLEASE!"_

_fuck, he was going to tell me._

_"do you know how hard this is? i don't even know - i haven't been able to even think of what to say, for fuck's sake -"_

_"then you don't have to fucking say shit."_

_i was shaking._

_"i saw this coming."_

_he looked taken aback for a second. exactly that bewildered expression he had when i first kissed him, which would never happen again. because this was it, and i knew it._

_i closed my eyes. "i just - i just need to ask..."_

_"yes?" his voice trembled._

_"when did you...fall out of love...with me?"_

i took a final sip, finishing off the last of the bottle.

that hazy, dark, black feeling started to settle in. snaked through my throat, circled around my lungs. the only thing that constantly came back to me. the only thing that i knew could stay. it had a lasting effect. it curled around my fingers and pulled them towards the silver dagger in my cloak pocket.

_don't worry, lover,_ it crooned.

fuck, it sounded just like him.

_i'll never leave you. you can always count on me. i'll always be here..._

slash. upper arm.

_and here..._

left wrist.

_and here..._

upper thigh.

_and..._

i shook my head, tears blurring my vision.

_oh, lover..._

"no... please..."

_but you could stay with me forever!_

"you..."

_yes?_

"you...promise...?"

_yes._

the ghost of a smile caressed my cheeks.

_i love you, sirius._

i love you too, remus.

slash.

heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if i broke yalls hearts with this 
> 
> you can leave a comment to yell at me or tell me what you thought 
> 
> thank you


End file.
